Passed Laws
'Proposal for the Constitutional Amendment for the Protection of the Right to Feel (Wojak)' If successful, this bill proposes that the right to feel feels be added to our constitution along with other such rights as the right to dank memes. * Passed on https://archive.moe/r9k/thread/19647568/#19657226 2015-06-17. 8 Ayes / 0 Nays. 'Party Survival Bill (Frontiersmen)' In order to ensure the diplomatic neutrality of the parliament, all bills and proposals regarding the ban of a certain party or member of parliament without a widely comprehensible cause will be outlawed and voided by default. * Passed on 2015-06-22. 8 Ayes / 2 Nays. 'Party Recognition Bill (Pelagic)' For a party to be recognized as an official political party of /r9k/ it must meet the following criteria: * It must have a minimum of three members * A rudimentary Wikia page on http://parliament-of-r9k.wikia.com/wiki/Parliament_of_/r9k/_Wikia with: * A basic party platform * A #hexcode color for the Party and a Logo * A roster of known, active members * Not applicable to non-affiliated Members of Parliament known as "Independents" Officially recognized status may be revoked at any time should membership be proven to fall below three, or any of these criteria are not longer met. Parties that fail to meet the above criteria are still allowed to participate in Parliament and submit Bill Proposal Drafts, occupy Government, and Vote on Legislation, but are represented in graphics as "Other" * Passed on 2015-06-22. 8 Ayes / 2 Nays. The r9k Museum of Culture Bill Lib. proposal * This bill sets up the institution known as the r9k museum of culture * It will be tasked with preserving r9k's cultural patrimony * What it preserves may include but is not limited to.. ** Epic gets that meet the criteria of the Repeating Digits Cultural Patrimony Bill ** Epic shitposting that meets criteria that will be set up at a later date ** The rarest of pepes in a content protected form '(this form will be determined at a later date) ** Roll charts, as a way to ensure derailment is made easily accessible to all shitposters * What may and what may not be inducted into the r9k Museum of Culture will be determined by the ''r9k council of culture unless there is already a majority consnensus that the item of question should be inducted ** The r9k council of culture will be a made up of 1 assigned individual per major party *** No more than 1 person from a particular party may be elected to the body *** Voting functions on simple majority - 51% gets an item inducted ** Currently the museum will be made of the Epic repeating gets section and the Shitposting section (the latter is divided into epic shitposting and derailment shitposting) Passed on 2015-25-06. Aye: 8/ Nay: 4 '''of Council of Culture Pending, sign below to apply A new page will be made for council applications and the Museum soon * You must be from what is considered a "major party" to apply for council ** NoPsuedonymUnited!!Bls4M0ZfXFA Inactivity Removal Bill proposal Edit * This bill will aim to reduce the clutter of Inactive members of parliament, hence aiding the organization of parliament threads/wiki * The leaders of each Party and the leadership of the Parliament have an obligation to check for any inactive members this can be achieved via searching for posts made by the member's tripcode on the 4chan archive (https://archive.moe/) * Any member found to have not made any posts on /r9k/ or subsequent boards within the past 2 weeks will be removed from both the /r9k/ Parliamentary Wiki, and will lose their seat in the /r9k/ Parliament. Passed on 2015-25-06. Aye: 6; a quorum was confirmed present